


Pridefall research results

by SimRed



Series: Things I researched [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: Just some things I have researched and what I found
Series: Things I researched [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Pridefall research results

**Author's Note:**

> These "fatcs" were researched by me so sorry if there are mistakes

Starts? June 1st like the pride month

What can happen? Homophobs get together and write homophobic stuff under posts.  
They will send pictures/videos of LGBT members getting raped, tutored, killed and violence against us in general. If you got doxxed tell a supportive family member and maybe tell the police.  
Making of accounts that look like they support LGBT+  
All of their plans have been revealed on Twitter  
Some unconfirmed things that can happen  
-mass murder  
-physical attacks  
-finding out private informations over LGBT members/supporters  
-sharing these informations with others  
-some say they will hack and find out your phone number or address  
-kiddnaping of LGBT+ members

On what platforms? All of them but mostly Instagram, TikTok, Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook

What makes them target you?  
Any sing of support for LGBT and being a member.  
-It can be a pride flag in your bio  
-A pride flag as profile picture  
-Pronouns like they/them

Where did this start? On 4chan

How can I stay safe?  
-Stay inside if possible  
-Make your account private  
-Turn off the comments  
-Don't reply to DMs unless you know that person  
-Stay out of social media as much as possible  
-Don't click on things you were tagged in unless you know that person  
-Delete all of your personal informations like your age, name, etc.  
-If you want to stay out of it delete every sing of LGBT+ and continue like normal  
-Don't click on any links

No one will shame you for being afraid we all are.  
Stay safe and try to follow the tips or staying safe.  
We need to get through this together and we will  
Right now the LGBT+ community IS threatened since we don't know how much they can do  
We are scared okay? And that is nothing to be ashamed off. This is a scary time we will get through this together

I know that nothing that bad ever happened but since I know this exists J had this uneasy feeling like they are waiting for us to put down our guard so they can "attack"


End file.
